Murdering Gods
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post-DSOD. Il y a Kaiba quelque part dans un lit d'hôpital, son coma long et pas vraiment éphémère, et Yugi qui ne cherche plus à comprendre (ce) qui a bien pu l'y précipiter.


**Rating :** K+  
 **Genres :** Gen, Angst  
 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ appartient à Kazuki Takahashi

 **/!\ Spoilers** pour le film **The Dark Side of Dimensions**.

 **N/A :** comme il n'y a pas grand chose côté français, et que ce film m'obsède, j'avais besoin d'exorciser ces quelques mots. Une fic plus grosse centrée sur Kaiba/Atem est en préparation, et je l'aurai sûrement finie d'ici la fin de l'été (si d'aventure ça intéresse du monde).

Merci d'avance à vous pour vos éventuels retours ! ;)

* * *

Il se doute de ce qu'elle va lui montrer, lui dire – il n'y a qu'une vérité que Mokuba ignore derrière ces portes, sous l'épaisse couche de verre qui l'encercle comme un cercueil; la stèle où le Pharaon et le Grand Prêtre Set se font face.

\- Tu te rappelles sûrement de la tablette, lui souffla finalement Shizu, échangeant un regard hésitant avec son frère.

Et Yugi acquiesce, parce qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui ait jamais vraiment compté pour _lui_ , pour _eux_ – celle où ils se font face, l'éternité d'un combat qui ne les lâchera jamais gravé jusque dans les vieilles pierres d'Egypte; _tu y as cru_ , se rappelait-il avoir lâché, son corps encore tremblant de l'empreinte du Pharaon, _tu n'as jamais cessé d'y croire –_

 _Tu as ton lien avec lui_ , lui avait répondu Kaiba dans cette attitude de certitude absolue, _divine_.

 _Et j'ai le mien._

\- La destinée, fit alors Marek, haussant les épaules avec cette insolence gamine, _jalouse_ , son regard fixé sur les lignes creusées dans la pierre, gravées dans sa propre chair; la destinée, avait envie de lui rappeler Shizu en observant son frère reculer d'un pas, n'a pas toujours l'emprise que nous lui voudrions.  
\- Tu penses qu'il a réussi ? S'enquit alors Yugi, ses yeux cherchant à leur tour la stèle.

Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lui répondre à demi, ou même vaguement; ce sont là des questions qui méritent une réponse franche, pas l'illusoire excuse de la destinée.

\- … Je ne sais pas, avança-t-elle finalement avec prudence, et l'envie de lui dire qu'elle a vu comme lui ce dont Kaiba était capable, jusqu'où il était capable d'aller.

Ce long saut dans le vide n'en était qu'une autre preuve –

\- Je pense aussi que Seto Kaiba n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on peut dire non, ajouta Shizu après un moment, venant caresser du bout des doigts la surface fraîche du verre.

L'éclat de rire affligé de Marek l'interrompt – _tu déconnes_ , s'écrie-t-il, sans vraiment rire, la brûlure de cette trahison encore vive.

\- Où crois-tu qu'il ait récupéré ton Puzzle, lança-t-il au silence.  
\- Je sais tout ça, lâcha rageusement Yugi, son geste agacé coupant Marek dans son élan. C'est la fin du monde qu'il a tenté de précipiter il y a quelques mois, et pourtant – _pourtant_ , insista-t-il, tourmenté par toutes ces questions sans réponse, par l'image cinglante que lui avait laissé le visage blanc de Kaiba couché sur les draps clairs de son lit d'hôpital.

La paume brûlante de Marek vient se poser sur épaule, la presser comme pour calmer sa colère, la leur; Shizu n'a pas quitté la tablette des yeux, et dans le silence de la salle d'exposition, Yugi se demande si la réponse n'est pas justement dans l'absence.

\- On ne lui a pas dit, se souvint-il alors.

Et face aux regards interloqués de Marek et sa sœur, il ose préciser d'une petite voix coupable :

\- Pour le Pharaon.

Il lit dans le regard de Marek toute la difficulté qu'i croire, et Yugi ne lui en veut pas – lui aussi, il n'y a pas cru jusqu'à ce que Kaiba l'arrête une nuit pluvieuse au milieu d'un carrefour, lui crachant qu'il n'a qu'à venir et voir.

\- C'est viscéral, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer, revoyant le visage de Kaiba pâlir sans fin face à la douleur de cette unique vérité, _il est parti, parti pour toujours_ , son regard dévasté allant de l'un à l'autre, du Puzzle à Yugi, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre d'une larme traîtresse ne roule sur sa joue.  
 _-_ Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il comprenne lui-même d'où ça lui vient – mais il _doit_ le combattre, appuya Shizu sans se retourner.  
\- La destinée, siffla derechef Marek, son amertume moqueuse lui donnant des airs de _l'autre_ Marek.

C'est à ce moment qu'il les laisse, et que Shizu lui propose de se rendre au chevet de Kaiba.

\- Peu importe ce que mon frère peut penser, lâche-t-elle après plusieurs longues minutes, la pluie ruisselant sur les vitres dans ce bruit mat qui vous endort, je ne pense pas qu'il soit question uniquement du destin – mon Pharaon, comme le reste de son monde, vous a percuté avec la force d'une comète... Alors je conçois que – que s'en détacher ne soit pas chose aisée.

Yugi se sent acquiescer, les mots soudain durs à trouver; il y a toujours le manque cinglant de cet autre cœur battant à l'unisson avec le sien, la voix de _l'autre moi_ qui répondait à ses pensées et se serait assis avec majesté entre eux sur la banquette, son regard rivé sur le pare-brise et l'horizon.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, mais parfois, se coupe-t-il, parfois c'est incroyablement dur.

Ses poings se serrent, juste en dessous de l'endroit où le Puzzle a jadis si longtemps reposé.

\- Mais contrairement à Kaiba – j'ai pu lui dire, moi, ce que je ressentais, avoua-t-il finalement, sa joie si étouffante qu'il se demande comment il a pu respirer jusque-là, être encore en vie.

Il se rappelle la lumière dorée, le long moment où il n'y a rien eu d'autre que cet instant de communion, l'assurance totale qu'ils n'étaient, de nouveau, _plus qu'un_ – et la poussière brillante qui n'en terminait pas de tomber du ciel, de se prendre dans leurs cheveux, et toutes ces choses qu'ils se sont dites sans mots, rien qu'en un _sourire_ –

\- Il a besoin de plus que moi, assure-t-il à Shizu, essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche.

Sa main vient presser son bras, et elle se penche un peu vers lui, rassurante.

\- Ce n'est plus simplement le destin qui nous guide, Yugi, mais j'essaie de croire qu'un jour viendra, dans cette dimension ou dans une autre, où le Pharaon existera à tes côtés pour ce qu'il est.

Il lui sourit à travers ses larmes, mais la douleur n'en est pas moins vive.


End file.
